Damien Somerfield
Damien Somerfield is the current alias of an immortal centuries old boy. He makes his first cameo appearace in the franchise during Book II as a former sanctified super who worked for the Order in missions to hunt down abhumans. He is unable to die and can heal/infinetly resurrect from any injuries in seconds if not minutes, apart from also being unable to age, keeping him inside a body of a child. He has recently arrived in Cold Harbor for reasons not fully explained, though its recently implied he's looking for Savior . He is one of the very few 'False' or 'New' immortals (meaning he was not born immortal but gained it at some point in his life) to possess more than one type of immortality. Though he doesn't know it yet, he has been shadowed for centuries by the Tiste Hora Salvia . Early Life Little is known about Somerfield's life prior to Book II, only that approximately in 1508, somewhere presumaly in mainland Europe he came into contact with a mystically enhanced alchemic mutagen in the posession of his father, which he drank, mistaking it as a fruit cocktail. Upon discovering this his father would lock him undergound in the cellar in full darkness, without food, sound, or any social contact. A month later, when he was finally released Damien was surprised to discover he was still alive and felt very little thirst and hunger. His father explained to him that he had intaken an elixer of immortality, which would forever maintain his body since the moment he drank it, effectively forever halting his biological age at 10. It is believed that upon recieving this revelation a horrified Damien ran away from his home and eventually became a self-made indivdual with friends and influence from various parts of the world. It is unknown when he migrated to the Americas or if he ever came into contact with his family again. However it is known that during the events of Book I, at some point he had joined the Order in hunting down abhumans for personal gain, though at the start of Book II it is indicated that he has severed his ties with the Order in fear of being captured and experimented on. The Parables of Damien however state that in 2012 he was captured and brainwashed by the Order, so it could be that Damien has regained control of his mind, prompting him to leave the Order. Personality and Characteristics Damien's chronological age of being over 500 years old, combined with his biological age of 10 have caused him to have a rather complex set of mind. While on one hand, with his over five centuries of life experience he is emotionally cold, manipulative, ultra-intuitive, and trusts no one. He has also become extremely knowledgable in various intellectual fields and has amassed a vast amount of wealth, mostly from the underground black market stock exchange. On the other hand, he has maintained much of his childish mindframe as seen when he booked a luxuy penthouse suite at the 5 Diamond Hotel in Cold Harbor, he enjoyed his time there in a childish manner, watching Tom and Jerry whilst eating chocolate ice cream sundae. This has often led him into an identity crisis where he is unsure if he has always truly stayed a child since he became immortal, or if he is truly an adult in the mind of a child. On the outside he manages to maintain a innocent, calm and maintained exterior. Inside he is under constant mental conflict, manipulative and distrusting of others apart from himself. There is also the secret influence of Salvia that greatly dominates him, such as when he kills, he usually does with repressed remorse, the influence of Salvia keeps him from feeling truly guilty. Outside the influence of Salvia he can be seen as somewhat of a pacifist who hates fighting unless he judges the situation making it necessary. He can also be rather childishly optimistic, a reverse of his normal pessimistic behaviour influenced when near Salvia, possibly due to the dark nature all Horas possess, and close contact with Salvia causing the Hora soul fragment within him to give off 'negative energy'. Book II Arrival into Cold Harbor Damien arrives in Cold Harbor via the railstation for initially undisclosed reasons. Through his various links he manages to book a luxury penhouse suite at the Five Diamonds Hotel, where he spends a childish time. The next day he arrives at the Dilmun Club seeking information on Savior and the Night-Owl. However his childish appearance prevents anyone from taking him seriously, even after giving a mature speech to explain his presence to the Club members. This prompts him to demonstrate his immortality, by shooting himself in the head with his revolver, and making the Club members witness his revival. Though this impresses many, it disgusts Stone, a high ranking member of the Club, who organizes his guards to cautiously approach Damien. However Zeus On, who seems more curious about Damien's abilities, convinces him to leave peacefully and promises to meet him at the Five Diamonds at noon to discuss the whereabouts of Night-Owl. Damien peacefully complies and sarcastically comments about giving the club a very nice review. Incident at the Dockyard Arc Damien briefly returns to the Five Diamonds before noon and participates in a series illegal Chess gambling matches, and beats everyone, before using the money to purchase an extra large chocolate ice cream sundae. However he soon leaves after he begins to 'sense' another immortal nearby. He roams the streets until he reaches the dockyards where he finds the Japanese immortal Anisha Hinata, along with Savior who are both having a confrontation with Tidebringer. Then spontaneously Yami, a wanted terrorist climbs on a nearby crane and drops a bomb, causing an explosion at the dockyard. Damien is caught in the blast and is literally ripped apart by it. However, the remains of his body quickly slide back together, repair instantly and Damien is revived but very irritated by what just happened. Unbeknownst to him, his revival was witnessed from afar by Sabathiel , a fallen Tiste Longa, who observes the whole incident out of curiousity and realises that Damien is not a child, but an immortal. Stumbling across the smoke and rubble Damien shouts for Savior, only to attract the attention of William Illuyankaras, who is genetically around three-quarters Tiste Longa. Damien doesn't trust him and tries to manipulate the situation under the mental guise of a child, which William is able to see through, and he also somehow 'senses' Damien's immortality and his current alias used for a name without even asking him. Damien in the meantime manages to sense William's Tiste Longan heritage, which baffles him. After playing along with Damien's childish guise William agrees to help him find Savior if he stops his acting. This causes Damian to switch to a more mature, but cocky tone which William finds less pleasant. He shows Damian an ill drawn map of the Cold Harbor dockyards and points to the possible current location of Savior. Though offering to escort him there, Damian prefers to go on his own but is prepared to pay William in cash to thank him, which he refuses. Damian then hurriedly goes about to his target destination whislt calling out for Savior. Eventually Savior hears Damien's calls for her and approaches him. Upon seeing him she immediately pinches his cheeks for how cute his 10 year old body is, which embarrasses him greatly. Upon regaining he composure he asks what ultimate fate awaits immortals who cannot die and live eternally through time in this world. The answer is given off-page and is left to the reader's imagination. Another notable occurance taking place in the scene between Damian and Savior is the feeling of weakness that is inflicted upon Damian everytime he gets near her sword. This can be interpretted by readers to allude the fact that Savior's sword is the only weapon that can kill immortals; other readers believe this foreshadows that Damien's life will end one day at the hands of Savior. The Scarred Man Arc One hour after the events at the dockyards Damien was on his way back to the Five Diamonds. In the meantime, Gregory Parsons, head manager of the Five Diamonds, is tied to a chair in the VIP lounge where he is being interrogated on Damien's whereabouts by two people, including a large scarred man. Upon learning that Damien does indeed now reside in Cold Harbor at the Five Diamonds, the Scarred Man prepares to inflict 'justice' upon him, having some kind of vendetta against immortals. Upon arriving at the Five Diamonds Damien finds the whole hotel empty of all guests and staff members, which confuses him. Then suddenly the entire 20 story hotel explodes, and Damien is incinerated to a skeleton, but is regenerated and revived in less than 5 minutes. Amongst the smoke and rubble an unseen stranger passes Damien a plastic bag containing an Italian suit and English church shoes, tailered for his 10 year old size. He then guides Damian out of the rubble, and reveals himself to be the Scarred Man. He then immediatly attacks damien with chains, which he uses to tie his arms, then electrocutes him unconscious. Afterwards he swings Damien across other buildings and the road, tearing his body apart. Though being immortal, Damien's body quickly repairs and revives, he continues to undergo extreeme pain and torture and the hands of the Scarred Man, who even impales both his eyes. The Sacrred Man explains that immortals have cheated the sanctity of life and abuse their unlimited life force for their own worldly gains at the expense of other mortals. He claims that he is justice and is here to fill in the role of Death against immortals who have escaped its grasp. Damien highlights that's there is no point in attacking him since he can't die, but the Scarred Man then explains to him of his ability to absorb the immortal essence from his body, storing it on the alchemic tattoos on his left arm, leaving the immortals body an empty shell. This could cause the immortal souls stored in the tattoos to pass on as their mortal host dies. Damien is well and truly frightened by this. Just as the Scarred Man is about to absorb Damien, he is saved at the last minute with the intervention of Zeus One. A chaotic fight between them ensues, but both are left at a stalemate. Damien in the meantime having revived from his wounds searches the hotel ruins for his revolver. William Illuyankaras arrives into the scene and also decided to help save Damien, but is quickly defeated by the Scarred Man when he throws a grenade at him. Watching the conflict from afar, Sabathiel decides to jump in and repeatedly stabs the Scarred Man in a surprise attack, inflicting serious injuries upon him. Shortly afterwards Damien finds his revolver and shoots the Scarred Man on the chest, wounding him further but not killing him. At the brink of defeat, he taps into the immortal essences he abosrbed in the tattoos in on his left arm, and a purple aura sorrounds his body, magnifying his strength and speed to unhuman levels. After a second ferocious round, the conflict is ended by the intervention of Savior who touches the Scarred Man's forehead, with a spell that causes him to lose consciousness. There is then a face-off between Savior, a Tiste Longa, and Sabathiel, a fallen Tiste Longa. Zeus then takes the opportunity to finish off his oponent by smashing his face against the pavement. However it soon emerges that the Scarred Man is still alive, and sacrificing the last of his life force he freezes time for 20 seconds, allowing him to stand up and reach Damien with his left hand, intent on absorbing his immortal essence, leaving his body nothing more than an empty shell. They both enter into a Spirit Realm, both their spirits engaged in a struggle against each other, where the Scarred Man has the upperhand. At the last minute, Zeus One once again intervenes, shooting the Scarred Man's head in the physical world. At the same time, the fragment of Salvia's soul somehow reacts to this, and Damien is given a vision of the Rending, where he apparantly sees Hrova. Upon returning to the physical world Damien starts uttering sentences in various European languages, including Georgian, German, Russian and English. He is in a state of frenzy upon recieving the vision and stumbles onto the road, where he is promptly hit and flicked away with a truck. Meanwhile, Zeus injects a, presumably, bio-nano technology virus that artificially resurrects the Scarred Man and turns him into a souless minion for Zeus, who is actually an undercover agent for the Order . Manhunt Arc Damien lands tatttered and bloody at the parking lot near Cold Harbor Town Hall, on top of a lamborghini. His body quickly repairs itself but he doesn't regain consciousness. Hiro passes by, and seeing that the boy is uninjured and breathing, decides to ignore him. The owner of the lamborghini starts shouting at him, prompting him to regain consciousness, an annoyed Damien simply shoots the man, before coldly leaving the scene. Hiro hears the gunshot and attacks Damien with his own gun, blowing his head off, before witnessing it reattach it back on to its body and watching him resurrect. Damien prepares to fight him but is forced to flee when Alexandra , who is with Hiro, calls the police. Blending into the crowd he manages to find a Italian restaurant where he reports to the waiter that he saw Hiro shooting a bystander, causing the blame for the shooting to be temporarily redirected to Hiro. With that he escapes the scene with a taxi. He finds a look alike at a nearby school and shoots him and switches clothes, making it look like he commited suicide since the authorities are unaware of his immortality. The police promptly close the case. However when Hiro hears of this he demands to see the body as he witnessed Damien resurrect when his head was blown off. The police rexamine the crime scene and Damien takes sanctuary under a false I.D. at the German-Franco embassy, and soon falls into depression. Sneaking out of the embassy at night he ties his neck to a rope attached to a large rock in the park and throws himself into the Grand Lake. Though he breaks his neck and drowns, being immortal he remains alive. He stays down there for a while when he is suddenly overcome with anger and determination at the mortals of this world. Salvia, invisible to him, secretly gives him the strength to break out of the rope and somehow swim to the surface even though he normally can't swim. Heading back to the crime scene he brutally slaughters the police officers there who were going to reopen his case. Then he manages to sneak back into Cold Harbor Town Hall and activates a bomb trigger destroying his crime scene but also destroying Town Hall (he had not anticipated the explosion to be that strong). There are no recorded casualties, but nevertheless Town Hall is now in ruins. He then quitely leaves the scene. The Tiste Hybrida Arc Damien unsuccessfully tries to bribe a clerk at the Mariners Hotel in attempt to get a room for himself, which proves difficult considering his physical age of 10. Distraught by this he leaves the hotel, only to be accompanied suddenly by an old man whom Damien seems to know, calling him Anthony. The old man seems to be a friend of Damien from his past, during a time where he used his previous alias of 'Dmitri Lamprouge'. Anthony warns Damien that Sebastien is coming for him, who is an old foe of Damien. Damien seems to remain calm or accepting of what lies ahead of him and quitely leaves without saying goodbye, indicating their friendship is not in the best condition. He makes it to the ruins of the Five Diamonds Hotel some time later where he awaits for Sebastien, who then arrives soon afterwards, and is revealed to be a Tiste Hybrida, the first one to be seen in the series. He wields two swords, one Tiste Longa blade he calls 'Cardinal' and a Tiste Hora blade he calls 'Heretic'. At first it seems that Damien is unarmed, but when he narrowly dodges a sword slash his shirt is torn off to reveal multiple sashes strapped to his chest holding hand guns and a grenade. The two briefly spar, but Damien is quickly overpowered by the Hybrida, and is stabbed below his right shoulder with Heretic. However Sebastien finds Damien too pitifully weak to kill, claiming he is not the same demon who fiercely dueled with him less than a century ago, and flies off without slaying him, declaring that he shall return when ready. It is revealed that Damien used to be a master swordsman with skills so formidable he could hold his own even against the tistes, but that he lost that skill in Pyongyang back in 1928. This was due to him, under the posession of Salvia, abusing his power to brutally massacre dozens of Korean children for currently unknown reasons. After the massacre, he is confronted by a Longa, possibly an alternate earth counterpart of Salvia, going by the name of 'Salvation'. She tells Damien that he has gone too far and the two clash, with Damien easily gaining the upper hand and proceeds to impale Salvation when she suddenly reaches into his chest and implants a mental block through it, preventing him from masterfully using swords again. Back in the present, Salvia, who is disappointed in Damien's defeat, appears to him for the first time in the wearing a traditional kimono and handing him a wakizashi sword to fight with. Through a clever combination of fighting tips and mental agitation, she triggers the begginning of the return of Damien's sword skills, before disappearing back as Damien's shadow, which he does not notice, and his encounter with her leaves him in confusion as to why she showed interest in fighting him and how she knew of his 'Durante' persona, the identity he used during his time as a sword master despite his biologically young age. RP Sample 3 Days Prior to the events of Book II: '(Note: Non-Cannon)'' In a warehouse located in the middle of an isolated snowy area somewhere in Northern Canada, 3 figures meet. One is 6 feet long and resembles a humanoid tiger with orange, black and white fur, sharp claws and teeth. The other is a lot skinnier, has a black tattoo of a Phoenix on his face, wears green trousers and a black vest and has long purple hair. The last person appeared more normal than the rest, he wears a beige tuxedo and has placed a silver suitcase on a table in between all three of them. "You got all the dough, Mayor?" asks the humanoid tiger. "Yes, all 14 million of it" the man in the tuxedo replies. "Double check it Marve," says the skinny man with the tattoo on his face. "The combination is 4 9 0 7 2 9" says the man in the tuxedo. Marve opened the suitcase and started counting. "Thats about it all, Simon." He says when finished counting. "Can you believe it Marve? 14 million to get rid of some scrawny little kid, hello my share of the 7 million and early retirement-" "SHHHH!" "What is it Marve?" "I smell someone.... someone else approaching this place." "Well, well," said Simon, "the bait lured itself in." "You're my easiest 14 million yet" said Marve looking at the figure approaching the warehouse. "Thats him! Thats Damien Somerfield!" said the man in the beige tuxedo. You look younger than I thought' said Marve. Damien was dressed in a a brown overcoat and stared at the three individuals. He looked at the humanoid tiger. Marvin Smithe McFeene, 28 years old, gifted geneticist and zoologist, as a child you suffered from lack of confidence and had emotionally shallow parents, not to mention you were frequently bullied at school for your ugly physique. In order to feel good about yourself you rewrote half of your genetic phenotype to that of a Bengali Tiger, allowing you to easily intimidate others with your appearance and abilities, giving you a rather large sense of an ego'. Then he turned to the skinny individual with the tattoo on his face. "Simon Belmount Casterwill' you were born a freak, an outcast from society, and whats even worse was that you came from an aristocratic family. But because of your condition you were disinherited and turned to a life of crime as a hit-man." Afterwards he turned to the man in the tuxedo. Mayor Sarderwood, so nice to finally meet you. You're the one who's been tailing me with your assassins for hire in the past five days. You're bummed out that I keep interfering with your secret black market operations and now you're terrified that I'll expose that little underground prostitution ring of yours to the public, and since you have become a rather nasty thorn on my side it's very likely that I will expose you. You knew that and hired these two goons to take me out once and for all, how utterly despicably FOOLISH of you" He said with his eyes widening. "OK you little brat, you're gonna learn what it means to be disrespectful to your elders' said Marvin as he lashed out at Damien with his claws. Damien instantly dodged, then drew out a switch blade knife which he flicked open and stabbed Marvin's shoulder with."AAAAHH!" "MARVE!" shouted Simon, then he inhaled deeply, then exhaled and a stream of fire came out of his mouth towards Damien, but Damien quickly took cover behind the injured Marvin, who got incinerated in his place. "MARVE! NO!" yelled Simon. "You little cowardly piece of-" Simon blasted a powerful magma wave at Damien who was instantly engulfed by it. "BURN! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY BEST FRIEND!" "That was my favorite overcoat." "What the- " Damien said as he got up, his top completely burned off, but his actual body fully intact. "How did you-" BANG! Simon froze, then fell on the hard ground, with a burning sensation of pain on his chest. "You.. shot me.." "In your stomach exactly, tearing it open and releasing the hydro-cholric acid and other digestive chemicals into the rest of your body, in a couple of hours time your insides are going to slowly and painfully breakdown and get digested, effectively your body is cannibalizing itself, I'm willing to bet a lottery ticket you're kidneys will disappear within less than 4 hours.' In other words, your life is already ending, prepare to feel death's embrace." said Damien smiling. Mayor Sarderwood panicked and started to sweat before trying to run towards the door. BANG! He was shot in his right knee and couldn't move anymore. "Please! Don't kill me, I'll give you whatever, I'll pay you-" He was instantly dead before he could finish his sentence when Damian threw his knife onto his forehead. "Quite fitting' he said as he pulled the knife out. 'I got this switchblade off a pimp in New York back in the 60s." He walked towards the silver suitcase. '14 million huh? I could do with a new shirt and overcoat." Relationships Salvia Though he is yet to officially meet Salvia face to face, they are very strongly interlinked with each other. As Salvia's own history explains, she was indirectly responsible for Damien's immortality. Damien is very often either posessed by her or under her influence, which is easier for her to do than on other people due to Damien containing a fraction of her soul and blood. Damien has unknowningly encountered her twic in human form, once as a Japansese student in a library, another time when she attacked him with a Katana and wore a fox mask, doing so in an attempt to break Damien's mental block of his once masterful swordsmanship. Savior Savior is the reason Damien arrived in Cold Harbour, as after over 500 years of living has made Damien obsessed about the end of time. His original intention was to ask her to end him, but his fear of what waited for him beyond the grave prevented hm from doing so. Instead he asked Savior of what ultimate fate awaits immortals, though the answer was given off-scene, and whatever revelation Savior gave to Damien is currently up to the reader's imagination. They're first meeting didn't go as Damien expected, as Savior pinched his cheeks because of his 10 year old appearance, even though she somehow instantly knew of his true age and immortality. She also notably called him a 'mini-Sanquinus'. Later she would help neutralise the Scarred Man who has attacking Damien. Lady Death Believing himself to have become void of any love or compassion, he is subconsciously in love, or at least romantically infatuated with Death. It is unclear if she feels the same way, though she evidently cares much for him. Anisha Hinata He first met Anisha at the park in Cold Harbor where he accidently bumped into her. He was genuinely astonished to see another immortal and underwent a somewhat childish excitement at her Japanese culture. Anisha on the other hand was not too thrilled to meet him, which may have hurt Damien, but their conversation was cut short when he saw Death lurking by and he went after her. After his brief conversation with Lady Death Anisha quitely followed him to the tree where he sat in a semi meditative state. After accidently insulting her she threatened to shoot him and Damien contemplated on chopping her arm off, before deciding against it and simply walking away from her, unsure if she would attack him. If asked about her he would call her a 'wicked old mean witch' though if asked more deeply it would seem he has no real reason to hate her, and considers her an acquaintance. Zeus One Damien met Zeus One at the Dilmun Club in Cold Harbour, when he was invited by Johnson, the grandson of the Club's founder. Damien claimed to be looking for information regarding the whereabouts of Savior and Night-Owl. However his child-like appearance caused many members not to take him seriously. Annoyed by this, he shot himself in the head, and made everyone witness his immortality as his body repaired and revived itself. This only increased the club member's hostitily towards him, but Zeus One intervened and convinced Damien to peacefully escort himself out, notably calling him 'Mister Somerfield', recognising Damien's true age. He would be one of the three figures to later save Damien, the other ones being Savior and Sabathiel, from the wrath of the Scarred Man, who mercilessly hunted immortals and absorbed their essence into the mystical alcehmic tattoos on his left arm. Political Views '''RP SAMPLE: 'If you ask me, its boring AND pointless. Boring because we have two suited power hungry douchebags campaigning, along with a group of Supers with a God complex'. Pointless because it has pretty much 3 grim outcomes. If Unity wins, the Order is effectively restored under a proxy banner. They may try to make Supers think they're here to help but there all just really afraid of them and want to control them, just like the Order. May result in a civil war. If the Whigs win, they're loose policies will bring upon perceived chaos from the eyes of the international community, and no doubt the Order will use this to their advantage to re-annex Cold Harbor. Again a civil war, fought between those who support the Order and those who oppose it. Now if the Path wins, I'm guessing they'll be a reverse reflection of the Order. Supers and other Meta-humans will be seen as the superior pillars of society, or the new social norm, whist ordinary human beings will be subject to the same restrictions the Order once applied to Supers and Meta-humans. Upon becoming the new Order, there will be a similar resistance, and the Path will eventually fall in the name of equality, but there wouldn't be any true equality as normal humans would become distrustful of Supers and Meta-humans after suffering tyranny by the Path. They would be subject to the same discrimination and restrictions or perhaps even worse as when the Order was in power. The cycle will keep repeating for eternity unless some apocalypse or nuclear strike, or a miracle in general pretty much destroys the world, ending these shammed and petty 'politics'. Or so that's just my rather bleak and pessimistic outlook of this false flag situation.' He looked away from the girl. 'You probably think I'm abrasive or something. When you experience both the French and Russian revolutions and see them turn into a mirror image of the tyranny they claimed to be fighting against, you just can't help but pluck out the negatives and futility of politics. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: '''His immortality is very powerful as it keeps him biologically 10 years of age, never allowing him to age, and revives him from any injury usually in minutes if not seconds. During the explosion of the Five Diamonds Hotel, Damien was incinerated and reduced to a skeleton. However his body was able to resurrect itself in less than 5 minutes. His body is otherwise weak, being biologically 10, it is not suited for intense combat, however, in stealth related tasks it has often helped. '''The elixir has granted him 4 different types of immortality' *''Infinite Resurrection- 'Every time the user is killed, they will inevitably return to life no matter what. Should Damien be permanently killed by a Tiste weapon, unlike most immortals he will reincarnate, and also maintain his memories. *Semi-Immortality-' Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal.'' *''Regeneration-''' The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state.'' *Chronolock (Note: Hinted but not officially confirmed)-' User exists outside of time and space and as such are immune to just about anything that would affect or harm them: if time should stop then the user would not be affected. If reality would change, the user would remember both the previous and have knowledge of differences from the old to the new. If the area around the user explodes or the planet which they are on vanish or does not exist any more the user is not affected since they don't exist inside space.'' *''Reincarnation- 'Were he to be somehow permanently killed, either by the Original method to kill immortals, or via a Tiste weapon, unlike most False immortals, since he belongs to the sub-group of Child Immortals, if killed he will simply reincarnate, at a much faster rate than True immortals. However, his memories along with his immortality would remain dormant unless his past memories were reawakened somehow, reactivating his immortality. If not reawakened, they would remain normal humans for the rest of their mortal lifespan. *'''Master Intelligence: Next to his immortality, his mind is his greatest asset, which has become very sharp and powerful with regards to him having amassed vast world knowledge and advanced personal skills. Shortly before the destruction at the Five Diamonds Hotel, he was seen in the VIP lounge gambling for money via Chess, and he beat every challenger with ease, claiming his success was 'already 100% guaranteed'. Unlike most immortals he uses tactics, manipulation and strategy to defeat his adversaries, though he briefly gained the mystical swordsmanship skills from the spirit of the Durragan, this happened back in Feudal Japan and he used the alias of 'Durante' after gaining those sword skills which made him near invincible. However he lost this skill in 1928 when a Tiste Longa going by the name of 'Salvation' stripped him of his knowledge of the blade. Salvia briefly reawakens this skill in him, but he is currentlly belived to have lost it following his second kidnapping by Dr Moseley and the neural electrocution he soon experienced afterwards. Damien's high intelegence also often leads him to acting overconfident and arrogant, but this may also be due to his own elite class life style before he obtained immortality. *'Sixth Sense: '''The nature of this borderline precognitive ability has yet to be fully explained though it seems to be a side-effect of the elixir containing a fragment of Saliva's soul which granted Damien his immortality. So far Damien has utilised this to 'sense' and track down nearby immortals, although its abilities are evidently beyond that, for e.g. it helped him somehow identify the 2/3rds Tiste Longa genetics in William Illuyankaras without ever having met or talked to him before. It worked partially on Zeus One when it allowed him to uncover his alias of Victor Strum, but didn't seemingly detect his real name. *'Accelerated Vision'''- The user's mind and eyes process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the user to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. He used this skill once defensively but can only maintain it for a few seconds at a time. It is implied he learnt this skill with centuries of training of tuning his senses with the Shinobis in Japan. Equipment *'Revolver:' Damien's current main weapon of choice, a S&W Model 27-2 DA Revolver. *'Knife:' He is seen to be more than capable of being able to knife fight, so far with a Switchblade, and recently a Conversion Knife. Nature of Immortality The Ritual used to summon Salvia is perhaps still out their, hidden in some collection, gathered by some secret force. Perhapes it lies simply in a book long forgotten. The Ritual was formed by her in a deal with Mer, it allowed her to tempt mortals with immortality, only for them to become undying vessels for her use, vessels she could end at will, thus being forever at her mercy. The ritual involves archaic runes, used in the summoning. Once summoned Salvia would require mystic ingredients, such as special fruits from the East, and a silvered blade. She would combine her blood, and siphon her own spirit energy into the flask to form a near solid fragment that would take a life of it's own, something mortals would come to call the Philosopher's Stone. The mortal would then drink the potion, becoming immortal as the substance infected the body, and brought the soul into submission. This however had a catch, should the immortal be slain (,say by Savior's Blade,) Salvia's soul fragment would be forfited to Mer, putting her at his not to be found Mercy. Trivia and Speculation *His base concept is based off Czelaw Meyer from Baccano! *He loves ice cream sundaes and morning cartoons such as Tom and Jerry. *Claims to have no need to eat healty, his immortality maintains his shape of a normal 10 year old. Critical Analysis of Character Alternative versions in the Multiverse Earth 2 As the second coming of Jal approaches, Damien who is also immortal in this world and under extreme influence of Salvia , has fully embraced evil and has become a somewhat of an 'Anti-christ'. With his immortality he forms a large tyrannical dominion over large portions of earth. He has also gained a number of supernatural powers such as mind control, the ability of power removal and generally being able to bend the will of mortals. When Jal arrives, he is immune to Damien's mind control and challenges him to a duel, which Damien accepts. Jal's sword however is given the power to end immortals, causing Damien to become mortally wounded. In his final moments he regrets the vices he committed as an immortal amd wishes Jal the best of luck in changing the world before slowly passing away. Earth 650 Damian's father was never enlightened and embraced immortality. He actively bends the rules of the pachment, causing Damien and his future decendants to be damned to the Nether no matter what their deeds were. After watching Damien grow up, find love, have children and die of old age, he is overcome with guilt and asks Salvia to end him, prompting him to enter the Nether. Though Damien is still damned, his offpring are freed from damnation. Salvia shares the events with a traveler, thus igniting the story to become both folklore, and drama. Earth 1130 Damien still becomes immortal via Salvia's parchment but in 2018 she is killed and replaced by a Tiste Longa, who becomes his eternal guardian. Damien looses his evil qualities and finds peace he has longed for centuries, spending eternity in happiness, much to the dismay of Mer. Earth 9658 Endgame approaches when a Dark Tiste orders Salvia to end Damien, an order she feels compelled to follow in fear of the consequences of disobeying an Arch-Hora. Savior however intervenes and calls for a divine court to review Damien's contract of immortality with Salvia. Damien's father is also ressurected to give evidence to the court that the potion (the contract) was not intended for Damien and therefore he should not pay the price for it. The court rules in his favor and strips Damien of his immortality, allowing him a fresh start into the world. He is also allowed 1 day with his father where he forgives him for confining him into dark solitude all those centuries ago, allowing his father to return to the afterlife in peace. Earth 3762 In 2018 Damien arrives in Cold Harbor with the intent of finding Savior and when he does he asks her to use her mystical blade to end his immortality. She agrees to do so, slaying Damien. The soul fragment of Salvia enters the Nether, forcing her to become Mer's concubine. Damien is last scene, possibly in spirit form, conversing with Lady Death under a apple tree. House of D Damien's father embraces immortaity and becomes engrossed in material gain. However when a 21 year old Damien, married with two children starts dying for unknown reasons, his father requests Salvia to transfer his immortality into Damien, which she accepts. Damien is healed from his mysterious illness, and his father reverts back into a mortal. Ten years later Damien's father eventually dies of a heart attack and Damien is left pondering over his immortality when Salvia informs him that his children and their decendents are forever barred from entering the gates of heaven as a cost of his immortality. He however, unless otherwise wishing to be ended, has escaped the Nether. In order to save his children from damnation, he enlists the help of Salvia to help locate two other similar pachments of immortality, one in Greece, another in China. With those two he summons Creta and Tai Juan to grant his children immortality, saving them too from the Nether. Eventually this practice is repeated and leads up to five immortal generations formed, with Damien as their leader. Mer is amused by this and decides to end their false sense of security by ordering the Horas who granted them their immortality to end them, sending Damien and his decendents, along with the Horas who became part of the family, to enter the Nether. However once there, Damien and his family swear to overthrow Mer and wage a war against him in his own domain, causing an eternal never-ending conflict in the Nether. Category:Character Category:Immortal Category:Male Character